


Fiend & the Flower

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Goblet of Fire AU, monster love? in a way, not rly but slightly, tagged as underage because who tf knows lol, tbh i'm not even rly sure how tf to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Fridwulfa ventures aimlessly and unknowingly into something she hadn't planned... *Kinda AU bk4; implied femslash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Once upon a time…

I d.e.l.u.d.e.d myself

I thought I could find love with the human man before me

I was wrong

* * *

I like to think my son got his love for creatures from me

After all, a **giantess** with a _wizard_?

But it was

c-u-r-i-o-s-i-t-y

that drew me that one day

* * *

Dragons & dares & devils

Oh, my

And, to top it all off, a **m~a~z~e**

Dark & dreary is not my style

…

No, it _is_

* * *

Yet, at the edge of the maze,

a shining L*I*G*H*T

& into my audience walks a part-Veela

Oh, adorable little figurine,

you will be my dolly forever

I can't look away…

Your **glow** will push away my **void**

**Author's Note:**

> Not only is this my second freeverse, but this is also my first POSTED femslash (I have a few from several years ago that I still need to finish, *lol*). So, though this was implied and one-sided, this is still my first done/posted femslash! Yay~! *throws streamers and hands out party favors*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki XD
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: WOW. I've never forgotten that I wrote this piece back in 2010, but I did forget it was my 2nd FV ever and that it even was my first femslash! Wow. :D What a blast from the past, eh? Not to mention I rly decided to hit the ground running with a rly out-there pairing… But someday I want to explore more Fleur's Veela side, her "monster" side, if you will, that attracted Fridwulfa here…


End file.
